justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Love
(Classic only) |artist = and ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = Classic May 29, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 3 each (Classic) 2 (Extreme Version) |dg = / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |gc = / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |lc = (Classic) |dura = 3:21 |nowc = MadLove MadLoveALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BkFqiP0gu8I/ |perf = Laure Dary (P1) File:MadLove proof.png Thibaut Orsoni (P2) File:Screenshot 2018-10-25-17-35-19.png |from = EP }}"Mad Love" by and featuring is featured on and . The song can be also found in the Just Dance Unlimited files. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is preformed by a duet. They are dressed in 1850s based fashion with heart motifs. They have full opacity black and white outlines. P1 P1 is a woman. She wears a pink and cyan bodice with a heart motif in the middle and sleeves with ruffles. She has a blue and yellow striped skirt with a cut in the middle. She also has hot pink socks with blue ribbons, green platform shoes with yellow heart motifs beside each, and black cat-eye sunglasses. P2 P2 is a man. He wears an open green coat with a heart motif with a blue undershirt. He also wears a pair of black pants, a pair of sneakers with heart motifs beside each, two gold chain necklaces, and black sunglasses. His hair is styled in dreadlocks with a lavender hair extension. Madlove_coach_1.png|P1 Madlove_coach_2.png|P2 Extreme Version The dancer is a woman. She wears a violet crinoline over a cyan one-piece with purple linings and a gold chain over her waist. She also wears hot pink socks with three cyan stripes and purple platform heels with cyan details and small gold chains. She also wears a gold chain, a turquoise choker with a gold chain over it, sunglasses with a gold frame, and a gold bracelet on her right wrist. Her hair is colored magenta and is styled in a bustle. Background Classic The routine takes place on a checkered floor which shifts into shapes like diamonds, hearts, clovers, and stars. The routine moves towards a castle, progressing from a garden to a festival, and to the gates of the kingdom. The garden has arches of plants and leaves, multiple plants with a heart on them in a blue ceramic pot, with velvet curtains that rise behind them. During the chorus, they move along on the same floor except with the coach from Narco barricading the sides, and concrete and abstract statues spinning behind them. They then go to an area with heart-shaped balloons and trumpets spewing more balloons. Three balloons growing out from a pot can also be seen. Extreme Version The background consists of the castle backdrop from the Classic routine with a yellow tint around it as wings and triangles appear on it. Winged roses then fly into the background as the triangles spin and scramble the background. It then transitions to a blue backdrop with the castle now upside-down and reflected on both sides of the screen. Floretian buildings, winged hearts and more triangles then appear in the backdrop as the castle and hearts flash and pulsate to the beat of the song. In the chorus, the central triangle opens up to a turquoise backdrop with golden heart trophies flanking the sides of a heart-shaped garden with a dark heart-shaped moat and golden decorations on the top and bottom of the moat. The garden pulsates whenever "Watch the tempo" is said and spits out roses in the process. The background zooms into the garden, where the trumpets and banner from Narco can be seen, with the busts of 2 sunglasses-wearing lions on the side. They glitch and change color to the beat of the song as winged hearts fly into the background. The background then changes to a pink backdrop as the garden moves diagonally across the sceen. The triangle in the center roatates and turns into a heart before reverting back, to the beat of the song. Before the pre-chorus, the background becomes a large dark purple diamond with trophies and columns on the side, with a rose in the center. The diamond splits into 2 diamonds and moves around the screen before changing to a dark blue backdrop with the lions spinning around the side and the triangles rotating with the rose in it. The base of the lions have arrows pointing towards the center of the rose, which has a letters ML in it. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move: *'P2:' Swing your arms in towards your chest. *'P1:' Bring your arms down in a circle. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Put your right hand on your head. *'P2:' Kneel and put your right hand on your chest. Madlove gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Madlove gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) Madlove gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Madlove gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) in-game Madlove gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) in-game Madlove gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Extreme Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Extreme Version routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms up and jump. Gold Move 2: While leaning on the floor, bend your body and put your right hand above your head. Madlovealt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Madlovealt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Madlovealt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Madlovealt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Duets *Declare Your Love! *Must Dance 2019 *15-Minute Workout * *Hall Of Fame *All Songs K-R Extreme Version Trivia General *'' '' is the third song by Sean Paul in the series. **This is also the fourth song by David Guetta in the series. **This is also the fourth song by Becky G in the series. *Both routines for are the only ones from to not be currently available in . *The following mistakes are present in the in-game lyrics: **"Jiggle up yuh sinting" (when Becky G says it) is misinterpreted as "Jiggle up your swing swing". **"Cau me lovin how your body fat" is misinterpreted as "Got me lovin on your body fat". **"Lovin how your booty pop/When the beat drop" is misinterpreted as "Rubbin on your booty fat/Wanna beat ya up". **"Come in my baby" is misinterpreted as "For me and my baby". **"When you do it is a wrap" is misinterpreted as "When you treat to the rap". **"When you fling it up back" is misinterpreted as "When your fingers got rocks". **The word "Steppin " is absent in the line "Steppin in gyal you pepparin ". In the same line, "pepparin " is misspelled as preparin ". **"You never yet flop" is misinterpreted as "You never get flopped". **"Weh mi wah fi attack" is misinterpreted as "When me walk fi ya spot". **"Mi eye deh pon she" is misinterpreted as "Eyes upon cheek". **"Girl your legs look the best" is misinterpreted as "Gyal ya light up the place". **"Boy I m tryna be good" is misinterpreted as "Boy I m tryna make up". **"But you re making me be so bad" is misinterpreted as "But you re making me feel so bad". **"Spin like propeller" is misinterpreted as "Been there preparin ". **"Spin my girl" is misinterpreted as "Still my girl". **"Jiggle up yuh sinting" (when Sean Paul says it) is misinterpreted as "Jingle up and sing sing". **"Unquestionable you a run the sinting" is misinterpreted as "And gyal say never you a relentless thing". **"You ready break down my guard" is misinterpreted as "You re ready but oh my god". Classic *'' '' is currently the third routine to be available in but not in , after You’re On My Mind ''and ''Ievan Polkka. *The dancer from Narco appears in the background, but with black skin and a different color scheme. *The coaches have thicker outlines in the cover. *A sticker of the lion statue can be unlocked in by dancing to 7 Rings three times. Extreme Version *'' '' (Extreme Version) is currently the only Alternate routine from to not be available in or Unlimited. *On 7th-gen consoles, the background does not have the backdrops. *The album background is different from the background in the menu square. *The preview gameplay only features four players. *The alternate was found in the files of .https://www.instagram.com/p/B7TuQd_hq7t/ Gallery Game Files Madlove_cover_generic.png|''Mad Love'' Madlovealt_cover_generic.png|''Mad Love'' (Extreme Version) Madlove_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Madlovealt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) madlove cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) madlovealt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) Madlove_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Madlovealt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) Madlove cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) MadLove_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Madlovealt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) Madlove p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Madlove p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Madlovealt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Madlove pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) postcard_madlove001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_madlove001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_madlove003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_madlove003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots madlove jd2019 menu.png|''Mad Love'' on the menu (8th-gen) madlove jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) madlove jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) madlovealt jd2019 menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu (8th-gen) madlovealt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) madlovealt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) madlove jdnow menu.png|''Mad Love'' on the menu madlove jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen madlove jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Madlove teaser.gif|Teaser https://www.instagram.com/p/BjsGvn6H9IE/ Madlove instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Madlove twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) JD19 COACH MAD LOVE GIRL A3.png|Promotional coach (P1) JD19 COACH MAD LOVE MAN A3.png|Promotional coach (P2) MadLove promogameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes madlove bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Classic) Madlove p1 bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Classic, P1) Others Madlove thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Madlovealt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Extreme Version) Madlove thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Madlovealt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) Madlovealt background comparison.png|Background comparison Videos Official Music Video Sean Paul, David Guetta - Mad Love ft. Becky G Teasers Mad Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mad Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Mad Love (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mad Love (Extrame Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2019 - Mad Love Mad Love - Just Dance Now 'Extreme Version' Just Dance 2019 - Mad Love (Alternate) Just Dance 2019 - Mad Love (Alternate) (7th-Gen) Extractions Just Dance 2019 NOGUI Mad Love Mad Love - Just Dance 2019 (Extreme) (No GUI) (7th-Gen) References Site Navigation es:Mad Love pt-br:Mad Love tr:Mad Love Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Becky G Category:Songs by David Guetta Category:Songs by Sean Paul Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Laure Dary Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now